Intimacy
by novocaine-lullaby
Summary: Kurama is haunted by nightmares of Karasu. Is he really back, or is Kurama slowly losing his mind? After the Dark tournament Kurama seeks refuge in the solitude of the Demon World to recover his tapped strength. There is truly no intimacy like that between a killer and his victim. YAOI- KarasuxKurama, Dark sexual content
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I own nothing, except my brain. (Even that is questionable)

* * *

A/N- Hiya! This is my first Fan Fic, so please review and I'll put up chapters faster! (It's a good motivator) I love the KarasuxKurama dynamic. Don't worry, I'll be sure to make it very obvious when the story is finished, it's so sad when a good piece of writing is left with frayed edges, or you're not sure if they plan to finish. I won't do that to you guys. Anyway, enjoy!

.Chapter 1.

Kurama sat with uncharacteristically bad posture- slumped, elbows on his knees, head hanging into his hands. His bright crimson locks fell in loose tangles over his strong, yet somewhat feminine shoulders. He was utterly exhausted. Completely Tapped out. He had every reason to be! Just the day before was the fated match between himself, and his vicious opponent from team Toguro, Karasu.

Kurama had won the battle, but only just barely. From the beginning he wasn't even convinced he could beat the ruthless demon, and only succeeded with the help of the powerful form from his previous life, that of the legendary Yoko Kurama.

That in itself had been a draining experience! Having his vessel completely eliminated and reformed several times over the course of a few days made him feel strange, maybe a little loose in his own skin. As if something right beneath the surface was quivering.

Kurama knew he should be pleased with himself for his victory, but an uneasiness in his spirit was preventing him from celebrating. He couldn't quite place the feeling. It was as though something wasn't right, or somehow incomplete. It was not fear, but something akin to it. It felt in his chest like a shortness of breath, but without the physical manifestation.

' _I'm just tired_.' He thought, unconvincingly. Kurama was never one for excuses.

His body _was_ still almost entirely drained of it's spirit energy. He had used almost every ounce he _had_ to come out on top against Karasu and his mad bombs. At the end of the battle even sacrificing his very life energy to take his opponent down with him. He was going walk into death with Karasu, as the only way he could possibly win against him.

 _'I'm sure Karasu would have taken pleasure in that fact_.' Kurama mused silently.

' _He himself said that there is no intimacy like that of the killer and victim. In this battle we both played the role of each. Karasu wanted to possess me, he wanted to take my life, and in the end I'm sure it did appear to him that I sacrificed my life to him_.'

Kurama shivered in the darkness, wrapping his fingers around his upper arms gently, head still bowed deeply, his long beautiful hair draping over his even more beautiful face. The scene from the hallway before the battle had been haunting him, over and again.

 _Kurama was walking down a dark corridor, distracted by designs about his upcoming match, when seemingly out of nowhere the fighters from the opposing finals team, Bui and Karasu, appeared. They were positioned arrogantly, meaning to block his path. Karasu stared with unconcealed adoration at Kurama as he berated the foxes teammates for not watching the days festivities._

 _Suddenly Bui smashed his fist into the wall beside him, creating enough of a distraction for Karasu to completely disappear. Kurama felt his heart skip a beat._

 _He could not sense the Demons energy at all. Pinpricks of fear danced in his rib cage. Suddenly he felt a presence totally surrounding his neck. The energy was so strong it was like electric fingers, and though real fingers did not contact his skin, he could feel that energy squeezing all of its own. Karasu's energy was flaring behind him, a tease, pressing heavily into the entire back of his body, scorching hot, as though seeping into his very pores and entering his skin. It felt like Karasu was holding him in a vice, but he still never made contact. He could almost feel Karasu hum inwardly at the effectiveness of his threat._

 _Then there were fingers in his hair, gently, ever so gently._

" _You're hair is so damaged, Kurama. Human bodies are so frail."_

 _Karasus' voice was deep and sultry, almost lazy, as if whispering to an uncertain lover._

" _I know you fear what my touch can do to you, and yet..._

 _maybe you also want to know it."_

 _Karasu's energy danced against Kurama, a strong, smooth, pulsing pressure. It made the redhead weak in the knees. He tried to control his breath. He would not show his panic. He threw back an elbow with liquid speed and precision, but Karasu was already in front of him again, before the blow could land._

" _Get AWAY!"_

" _No need to get upset, it's just a game. As a fighter, I like YOU best, Kurama-" He crooned the word 'you' playfully._

" _-and when I like something, I like to take it away. It gives me a certain feeling, like pondering an unanswerable question. You don't reach the results you want, and you're swept in an empty despair that makes you feel... alive."_

 _Karasus gaze bore heavily into Kuramas emerald green eyes. The bombers violet eyes half-lidded, impassioned, dangerous. Kurama knew in that moment that Karasu was laying his claim to the fox. This was about so much more than the coming fight._

 _'He's delusional!' Kurama thought, trying desperately to maintain a calm visage._

" _Save your fight for me, ok?"_

Kurama started from his reverie in a panic.

He could feel those same fingers on his neck!

He threw himself painfully from the boulder he was sitting on, clumsily smashing to the ground. He cried out quietly as white hot pain wracked his body from the grievous injuries he suffered the day before.

There was nothing there. He felt the silky ribbon of hair slide over his neck to his back.

 _'Pull yourself together, Kurama_ ' He scolded. He shifted to press his back against the boulder.

' _Why do I feel as though I've missed something?_ '

Kurama was so frustrated he had to remind himself to relax his muscles.

Perhaps it was something from his inner demon fox spirit. As much as he disliked Karasu for his boundless cruelty, he supposed he hated him most because of his cocky presumption that Kurama would be so easily taken. Yoko Kurama was a ruthless creature himself, he claimed thousands of lives for no reason stronger than greed and game! For a centuries Yoko had been one of the most feared (and revered) beings in all of the Demon World. Yoko being such a strong part of Kurama, he could not help but feel an admiration (and to be honest, maybe a sort of connection) to a demon of a caliber so close to his own. If they had met in that time, they would have had a very different relationship, to be sure.

Before he knew it, Kurama was drifting off into a fevered sleep, salt wind caressing him gently on the shore. He dreamed a dream of the dance of death he and Karasu had shared. He dreamed of the look in those sly, violet eyes; confident, calculating, and filled with love. He dreamed of the the hostile passion that fueled such incredible pain.

He dreamed in a river of blood.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

"Are you sure you don't want to come back to the Human World with us Kurama?" Yusuke asked his friend.

"I know you don't want anyone to see you like this, but you can stay at my place. It's really no problem, man."

Kurama smiled warmly at the Spirit Detective. "I thank you for your invitation, Yusuke, but really, I must decline. In addition to the fact that I would rather avoid the possibility of being seen and causing emotional torment to my human mother for my poor physical state, I do believe being surrounded with the energy of the Demon World will aid in a swifter recovery of my own energy. I _am_ a spirit of the forest, after all."

"Suit yourself, fox boy. Take care out there. I hate to think about all the creepy crawlies lurking around after the tournament." Yusuke shook his fist to the world.

"Yes, I've considered that as well. I know some very secluded areas where I can recover in peace. No need to worry for me."

The members of Team Urameshi said their farewells and were off, just a few days after the final fights. They all had some serious rest to catch up on.

Kurama had to admit that Yusuke was absolutely right, he had to be very careful. His life energy had returned, but that was about it. His wounds were so severe from that week of brutal beatings (not to mention the advanced damage from the energy bombs) that any spirit energy returning was going straight to healing his battered human body.

 _'If only this human form could heal half as fast as my Demon form could.'_ Kurama thought, with more than moderate irritation.

It was slow going, but the Plant Manipulator could navigate the forests of the Demon World like no other, resulting in a fairly unhindered journey. After about a week he arrived to one of his favorite old hideouts from his days as Yoko. It was a deep in a dense rainforest, lost in perpetual shadow from the damp thickness of the foliage. There was little activity in the area, as most demons knew that Yoko had resided somewhere in the area once. Even years after his rumored death most creatures were much too afraid of the risk of running into the alluring fox apparition to explore the area. Only simple creatures remained; birds, bees, snakes, fish, unknowing animals of the kind.

The hideout itself was a cave, lost behind veils of vines passing 10 ft. in thickness. Inside was a sight to behold. Smooth shimmering silver walls (curved and twisted with age) created a series of large caverns. The roots of ancient trees climbed through the ceiling to the floor creating doorways between rooms, and filling the space with the earthy scent of life. The caves were sparsely furnished, yet well decorated. Though mostly dry, there was enough moisture to create plush beds of moss throughout the caverns, in a variety of shapes and sizes. The walls were adorned with many types of flowing vines surrounding beautiful relics- carved mirrors, decorative weaponry, paintings in dyes mixed with blood- a small selection of Yokos favorite ill-begotten pieces.

In the center of the caverns (that stretched about a mile in each direction) was a large room with no ceiling, widely open to the sky. The forest claimed the edges of this section, growing elaborate plants along the walls. It was luminescent in its brightness, and there was a large, natural mineral spring that could fit 20 full size demons comfortably at once (depending). It shimmered with rays from the sun here, and Yoko had fixed different colored jewels in the passageways across the entire caves to reflect that light into and across all of the rooms.

Upon his arrival Kurama went right for the spring to relax his aching body. The trip here had taken much out of him and he was relieved to finally rest. Laying back in the clear pool he wet his crimson hair, turning it the shade of thick, fresh blood. Nostalgia surrounded him, and he reminisced on the days when it was Yoko and his bandits against the world.

He could almost see the other Demons there, in the water with him. He could easily imagine Kuronue playfully splash at him with one of those big, black wings, giddy after another successful heist. He longed to reach out to him. For an instant, he was that silver fox again.

Eyes closed, lost in memory, Kurama again submerged his head under the water. As he moved to come back up, he was shocked to find he couldn't break the surface!

His eyes shot open, and a large bubble of air escaped his parted lips before he had the mind to hold his breath.

' _What is this?!_ ' He internally screamed.

That's when he felt it. It was exactly the same. The crackling energy of ghost fingers encircling his pale, slender neck.

Kurama squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head.

 _'It couldn't be, that's impossible!'_

He reopened his eyes to see that familiar pale face, deep ebony hair fanning out around him in the water. Hungry, laughing eyes stared straight back into his.

With one hand around Kuramas neck, the other hand (one finger extended like a hush) came to Kuramas lips, still parted in surprise. The living ghost mouthed Kuramas name into the clear water, before he brought his finger from the foxs lips to his own temple.

Kuramas entire body was cramping. He couldn't hold his breath any longer. His eyes felt like they were going to pop, his lungs were on fire, his insides felt like a black hole.

He was dizzy, his vision blotting black and white. His emerald eyes started to lose their focus on Karasus face and his body arched in a final struggle against his captor.

As he started to lose consciousness, he saw Karasu mouth one word:

"Bang."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

Kurama awoke in the crystal clear pool.

He was leaning back into a perfect moss seat, water line right above his belly button. By the change in the position of the sun he would guess he had been out about 3 hours.

 _'Of course, it was a nightmare_.' He thought to himself, slightly embarrassed. He'd been having similar nightmares almost every night, but he didn't remember being _that_ sleepy in the water.

 _'That can be the nature of a nightmare, however, the more realistic, the more terrifying._ '

It was almost a blow to his pride that Karasus memory was causing him this kind of loss of his mental stability.

 _'Subconscious fear, probably another side effect of this human body. Humans are filled with fear at the silliest things. I suppose it could be a defense mechanism. However, why the need for defense, if the threat is gone?'_

Kurama did not like how that last thought felt.

The handsome young fox-human pulled himself gingerly from the water and carefully stretched his sore muscles. He decided a walk around his recently reclaimed territory would be in order.

Kurama pulled on a white and teal silk tunic, and tied the sash carefully around his waist. He had brought only clothes made of light and soft materials, as to not irritate his healing wounds. The cloth felt luscious on his smooth, alabaster skin.

Kurama wandered the area for quite some time, delighted to see again the wide variety of plants that grew only in the Demon Realm. Many of these plants had demonic spirit energy in them as well, and it was like seeing an old friend every time he spotted one.

He had nurtured this land a thousand years ago, and still remembered where the most delicious and generous fruit trees resided. He even recalled where the types of trees that produced fruit with healing properties were! This became his destination, and he stopped to collect an armful of their colorful fruit.

As he was reaching up to pick another fruit from a high stem, Kurama felt a tingling on the sides of his neck. He tensed instantly.

 _'This is but another illusion. You cannot let this delusion rule you!'_

He snapped to himself, annoyed. The fox forced himself reach farther for his prize.

Kurama gasped harshly as the skin of his throat made contact with cold, solid, very real fingers.

He almost lost balance as he threw himself backwards, crashing into a tall, hard body. A strong hand circled his neck, and a long arm clamped across his lower stomach, pressing his body full into the larger persons. Kurama froze and waited, knowing, but not wanting to ask who it was, for fear of the answer.

Kurama felt cold metal at his ear, he felt it brush his jawline, almost like a nuzzle, but much more feral. He felt a gentle rush of air at his neck, as the Demon sniffed at him, taking in his scent slowly, indulging in the act.

Sharp nails at the tips of two fingers angled Kuramas face skyward. He couldn't remember the last time he felt so vulnerable. It took his entire will to keep from shaking. His breath came fast. The fingers tightened on his throat and the arm moved tighter across his hips. His breath came faster still.

"There was a time when I found the fragility of a human body too pathetic to even cast a second glance. You, Kurama, have changed that for me. I don't think I've ever experienced something so... tender..."

Karasus voice was dripping with a sweet sort of venom. His tone completely lacked emotion, but his energy was overflowing with it.

"Karasu... how?"

"Is the how really more important to you than the why, pet?"

Kurama could hear the smile in Karasus voice. Those powerful fingers stroked the captives throat at the word 'pet'.

Kuramas pride flared. He was nobodies pet.

He threw his head back and to the side, in an attempted headbutt, but met only air. His ivory skin tore under sharp claws, drawing liquid beads of red. He stumbled back, and into a tree. Kurama blinked, and suddenly Karasu was there again, impossibly fast.

Chest to chest, he completely knocked the wind from the fox, pinning his arms to the tree. Violet eyes narrowed in a humored smile, as a low chuckle escaped his lips.

Kurama awoke moments later, seated casually at the base of the fruit tree.

He was startled, and jumped to his feet, searching wildly around for his bomb crazy foe. He saw nothing but the peels and cores of the fruit he had picked.

' _That's strange...'_ Kurama thought,

 _'I don't remember eating those. I must have fallen asleep again. These weeks have taken more of a toll on me than I had imagined. I must not let these nightmares destroy my peace of mind.'_

Puzzled, Kurama picked an armful more of the fruits and headed back to his den.

One of the first caverns he crossed through was a chamber decorated with dozens of mirrors of gold and silver frames, inlaid with ornate artwork and gems (Yoko loved to look upon his own gorgeous reflection). A hundred Kuramas passed through the room with him.

Suddenly he stopped, horrified.

He didn't even notice as he dropped all of his harvest, and rushed over to the closest mirror.

What he saw made him feel queasy.

Five perfect red scratches sweeping across his neck.

He felt it, as much as he heard the whisper in his mind.

"Bang."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

Kurama did everything in his power to mask his energy, but he knew it was pointless. Karasu knew where his hideout was.

How did he find him? How long had he been following him? How many dreams were real? It was almost a relief to know that he wasn't just losing his mind, although, it undoubtedly would have been safer for him if he was.

He couldn't fight Karasu again, not like this. He had been hoping to search out the Fruit of the Previous Life once he recovered enough strength to look for it, but it was too soon for that.

 _'You may just have to buy some time with him, play his game,'_ His inner Yoko mused. Jade green eyes flashed angrily, as Kurama spun and punched the wall of his chamber.

 _'No, No, No, No, No! Damnit! I'd rather die than play his game!_ '

 _'...but, wouldn't dying still be playing his game? Technically I've died for him once already, if for only a moment. Am I really going to die for him twice?'_

 _'I can't win this one... can I?'_ Kurama cursed his decision to not stay with Yusuke in the Human World. Then again, it would be better if they weren't involved.

Kurama heard a light rustling at the entrance of his cave.

This time there was no pageantry, no illusion.

Karasu sauntered in and stopped about 10 ft. from Kurama, and leaned his weight against the wall. He wore his silver mask, hiding most of his expression. It made him seem even more dangerous, a reminder that even he needed to keep his power in check.

Kurama stood his ground, green eyes wild and angry, but he still couldn't mask his exhaustion. Most of his wounds weren't open anymore, but a few still bled lightly through the bandages.

Karasu could smell the blood.

"The burns from my bombs with your natural scent, it makes you smell of wildfire, Kurama. It's intoxicating."

"Oh good, just what I was thinking when I attained these injuries. I hope Karasu will like the smell of these later."

Karasu was visibly tickled.

"If only that were true, fox. I could get drunk off of that."

"...How are you here?"

"I really don't see why you are so surprised. I only did the same as you did. I gave my life energy to summon little bombs into the base of the tendrils of your plant that sucked the energy from me. When they exploded they sent the energy trapped in the tubes back lashing into my body. By that point the plant was on top of me and I lost consciousness. I did in fact die, but only for a second, until my energy was shot back into me, just as you died, but only for that second until the last ounce Yokos form could squeeze back to you brought you back. It was almost the same moment, in fact."

Karasus voice was hardly above a whisper, but it lacked no confidence. He stepped closer to the red haired fox.

"I have never met a creature as exquisite as you, Kurama. That fight was nothing less than perfect. I took you, and you took back. In human form, at that. Watching your life fading, Oh, you should have seen the look in your eyes. Mmmm. It was so erotic. And to think at the same time, I was almost your victim. What a play for the ages!"

Karasu seemed fevered, yet still somehow casual as he stepped closer to Kurama, who was now slowly backing away.

"I will never forget it, Kurama."

Kuramas back was now against the cavern wall. There was no place to run, not that he could outrun his enemy in this condtion anyway. Karasu reached out a hand and stroked Kuramas cheek gently.

"The little fox knows he can't escape. It must seem so unfair to you, having had the most perfect Demon body for hundreds of years, that could heal so swiftly, and being stuck with this human body that hinders you for days, or weeks at a time? I hadn't thought about it much before, but now I find the idea could be so enticing. Humans are ever changing, aren't they? And with a Demon trapped inside? How exotic."

Kurama growled and shoved the Demon away from him as hard as he could. Karasu flew back several feet, but it annoyingly appeared as if he had intended to do such, not as a result of Kuramas blow.

"You can try to kill me again Karasu, but even in this weakened state I will end your life as well."

Kurama pulled a silver handled dagger from the wall as he rebounded from his attack. The fox took a defensive stance. He was ready to die again. He would not be Karasus toy.

"Silly fox, that's not what I've come for. We've already died together, what fun would it be to do it again? Repetition is boring Kurama. You are far from boring, no."

Karasu moved swiftly towards Kurama, and for some reason the fox couldn't make himself move. In a fluid hand motion the mask dropped from Karasus face. He came within an inch of Kuramas body and stopped, staring into the foxs eyes. The violet eyes lacked the drunk passion they had before, and were now cold, and fierce. It was like he was looking for something. Kurama glared back defiantly.

"I will not give you what you want, Karasu, whatever it is."

"Good. I knew you wouldn't."

Suddenly Kuramas whole body was swimming with heat. It spread over him in waves, until he felt he was in the center of a giant ball of dark energy.

 _'Is it a bomb?_ ' He wondered, again approaching panic.

 _'He doesn't plan to kill me, so he plans to torture me?'_

Suddenly the heat became much smaller, and pointed. Just like the electric fingers that he kept feeling around his neck. It felt like it was made of solid substance, a hot, electric pressure that could change shape, form, and size. It ran up and down Kuramas arms playfully. It dripped down his chest, stomach, over his hip and came to rest on his inner thigh.

Kuramas eyes widened.

"Again, I don't see why you're surprised at my energy manipulation capabilities. You feed your energy into plants, to grow the plant, but you still need the seed, yes? Whereas I can create a bomb out of nothing but thin air. All I have to do is stop just short of creating the actual bomb, and the energy is mine to manipulate as I please. Impressed?"

The energy stroked upward to Kuramas belly button, eliciting a gasp from the fox.

"Maybe I'll teach you someday."

Karasu smiled, sly and mocking, tilting his head.

"...Do you remember how many bombs I can create at once?"

As soon as the words were out Kurama felt the pressure of the hot electric energy at several points on his body. It hit him in the back of each knee, and with a downward pressure to the back of his neck, forcing him to the ground. It ran sharply down his back in strips, perfectly imitating claws, causing him to cry out and arch his back. It continued down his ass and his thighs, creating an altogether different kind of heat.

Two small orbs with even higher voltage crackled over his nipples, making him gasp yet again.

 _'Oh no, oh no, no, no!'_ Kurama gritted his teeth.

' _This can't be it, this can't be.._.'

As the sensation built in his torso the heat pressed hard against his groin, causing him to double over as his only defense. There was nothing he could do. Within moments he was painfully aroused, and he couldn't will it to stop. The pressure was building in his stomach, he was becoming light-headed. The fox didn't even realize was growling until he heard Karasus voice.

"Oh, are you angry, Kurama? I would have thought you would be quite pleased with this turn of events. You were once the sexual envy of every being in the Kingdom of Demons. I guess it's been too long since you have had a deserving playmate."

Kuramas head jerked to glare at Karasu, who was crouched close by, watching intently. It looked like green flames were going to shoot from his eyes. In his fury, and his need, Kurama could not form words. He only snarled louder and bared his teeth. Desperation poured from every part of him.

The heat rubbed against his body skillfully, bringing Kuramas breath to short gasps, instead of growls. Right when it seemed he could hold on to his sanity no longer and he would soon come to climax, the energy just disappeared.

Confusion swept Kuramas elegant features, replaced quickly with fury and despair. His body ached for release. The pain was incredible! The absence of the foreign energy made him feel like roughly kneaded dough, (except where he remained hard as steel).

He was furious that Karasu did this to him. He was furious that Karasu stopped. He was furious that he wanted more.

"Perfect, fox. You are a pure work of art."

Kurama heard an explosion, and his vision went black.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N- Thank you so much, reviewers! I'm delighted to know anyone holds interest in my writing, and you inspire me to continue to share! It means so much to me!

For those who read the story before I posted this chapter- I went back and edited chapters 1-4 before posting 5. I feel the changes cause a better flow and overall effect. Content did not change though.

Anyway-

.Chapter 5.

Was he just awakening, or had he _been_ awake?

Kuramas vision blurred, as if approaching the collapsed end of a hard-drink flooded evening. He was seeing foggy images of a dark figure to his right-no, now his left- across- sideways, everywhere! Everywhere at once. He couldn't tell if his eyes were open, or if these images were dream visions on the inside of his eyelids. He felt as if there were cotton balls in his ears and in his nostrils. Why was this happening?!

His body felt amazing, however. He hadn't felt genuinely good in weeks! Every one of his wounds was marvelously activated, like when you scratch a mosquito bite, or an itchy piece of cloth is removed from your person. It was like energy was flowing into him...

He could pinpoint it now. He was getting stronger by the moment, his eyes coming to focus. There it was, the dark figure. He no longer tried to fool himself, of course it was Karasu. But, what was he doing?

"Don't play dumb with me, Kurama. The fool is unbecoming on the likes of you."

The sinister character did not raise his eyes from his task.

"I'm only doing the same as your red haired acquaintance did-" He spoke the words in distaste, "-feeding his energy into the Spirit Detective, now _I_ am doing the same to aid in the process of _your_ recovery." His violet eyes shot up, menacingly.

"To think, it's such a foreign concept to beings such as ourselves. I have ever only considered doing something like this this once, which of course is for personal gain." Karasu eyed Kurama suggestively.

"This is not a sacrifice for _me_ , obviously. It takes such a minuscule amount of my energy to do the trick."

Kurama recalled that when Kuwabara gave his energy to Yusuke to heal him, he was sacrificing his very life energy as he did not have enough for the both of them. At least that's how it appeared to them at the time.

"Your self pity is becoming a bit tiresome, you see. This would be my, how would you call it? Introducing a wild card?" He smiled, with a mocking and sinister laugh.

"Observe, fox, I'm becoming multicultural in my devotion."

Kurama sighed as another delicious wave of gentle energy flushed through his body.

He felt like he was in a nice warm bath.

"Oh? You like me inside of you, fox?"

Kurama started, but did not respond. He couldn't risk losing the only thing that could help tip the scale. He was feeling so much stronger already! Almost like he'd only fought the first half of the tournament. With his Youki returning, the moss bed beneath him was becoming more plush, and coming up to cradle its masters body.

"Oh, look, I'm watering your garden, how sweet." Karasu mocked.

Kuramas captor reached down and ripped a handful up from the moss. Staring straight into Kuramas eyes, he created a small, but powerful explosion in his fist. The moss went violently shooting between his fingers in crumbles.

Alarmed, Kurama instantly jumped into a defensive crouch, and leapt toward the front of the cave. His speed was almost returned to normal! In no time he was through the vines and into the forest. He ran like gravity itself could not touch him! He sliced through the air almost before it could change course to become his tailwind.

He cried out in his minds eye! He screamed out from his core to the unheard land of desperation. If only he were still in the human world where maybe Hiei could feel his internal pleas.

White light. An explosion sounded to his left, leaving a loud ringing in his ears. Kurama stayed course.

Another explosion, to the lower right. His pant leg was instantly aflame, and almost as quickly was put out by the sheer speed of Kuramas escape.

Behind him, at his lower back, the force of another explosion almost caused him imbalance, but instead actually helped in his acceleration forward.

Slightly farther behind. Only a small heat wave managed to reach his range.

Farther behind, still, he could barely hear another blast. He was going to make it! Kurama scoured his memory for another hideout he had that may be suitable for masking his energy.

He leapt into the branches of the nearest tree, using momentum to push off of each trunk or strong branch his feet came to to propel him forward. Just like in days long passed, the trees sensed him coming, moving branches aside as to not hinder the progress of their beloved Yoko. He felt like he was flying!

After about an hour and a half Kurama started to slow down. He came upon a familiar spring, and stopped to drink. The stars twinkled in the dark sky, bringing a bit of light to the clearing. Taking a deep breath, with a feeling nearing relief he splashed water on his face and let it drip off his nose. He planned to rest for only a moment.

He felt like he was in a different universe. What the hell was happening?! He was calm. He didn't know what to make of any of it, let alone what to think or how to feel.

Kuramas eyes opened, and he sputtered in disbelief.

"Did I not give you enough time to miss me?"

Everything went white as the earth rumbled beneath another explosion. Kurama struggled for consciousness. He could feel himself being pulled into Karasus lap.

"You know, Kurama," Karasu started, his voice deep and thoughtful.

"Submission can give you the power to decide that vulnerability can be an asset, truly bringing you even closer to perfection."

He sounded almost innocent. He believed his words whole-heartedly.

"What is dignity, Kurama? Does a God choose how it is defined? If a God deems it dignified to crawl on your knees in lust, to your superior, would it not then be an act of grace? As a God, yourself, is the choice not yours?

"You trusted in your Godliness once, fox. You needed no assertion.

"You know as well as I that you can feel power over someone like you can feel pleasure on your skin."

A cold hand ran slowly up Kuramas bicep. Karasus eyes were wicked.

The captive winced.

"You can feel in _in_ your skin. _Under_ your skin. In your deep tissue. Your blood stream." His voice was becoming softer, centimeters from Kuramas ear.

"You can feel it in the void. It fills the void. It somehow becomes the void. It makes you nothing less than a God.

"Can you prove it? Easily. Would you prefer to disprove it?"

Karasus hands tightened on Kuramas arms.

"Can _I_ disprove it, _for you_?"

Kuramas whole body was cold with goosebumps.

" _Shall I_?"

Kurama thanked the lack of Gods, as the world went black.

A/N- Poor Kurama, can hardly stay conscious for a whole chapter!

HarHarHar!

Iz ok. We fix it next time, on Intimacy.

Kurama searches for answers.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N-

Ann- Thanks for your reviews, I'm glad you like the story!

So, the way I see it is Karasu has already made it clear to Kurama that he thinks he is perfect, and he is really kind of poking the boundaries to see what he can get Kurama to do of his own will, I guess. His suggestions are vague because Kurama is stubborn, and Karasu is planting seeds of suggestion. Karasu suggested in previous chapters that he finds Humans ever changing character interesting and he is making a game of manipulating that process and watching closely.

In the scene of the Godliness conversation Karasu is pretty much telling Kurama that he has the choice of how he wants to play, all pride aside. Prideful people tend to choose not to act a certain way because it would be frowned upon (when no one else is watching) in the eyes of God, and doing so would be undignified. Karasu believes himself and Kurama to be the perfect beings in every way, making them Gods themselves, or at least giving them the choice to act as such.

So, Karasu is suggesting that even though Kurama is Karasus captive, and his pride is forcing him to not give in to lust because that would be a defeat, he is capable of making the decision to enjoy the passions Karasu is offering him without sacrificing his dignity, because HE has the power to decide what actions count as dignified.

In saying it would be easy to prove it, he is telling Kurama that it would be easy to give in to Karasu and feel it for himself (Using the act of submission to turn his vulnerability into an asset, bringing him closer to perfection). In asking if he 'would you prefer to disprove it' he is suggesting that perhaps Kurama is choosing to be a masochist, allowing his pride to make Karasu continue with his torture instead of submitting.

.Chapter 6.

" _To your knees, Yomi." Yoko Kurama commanded in a calculating voice of deep velvet._

" _You have made one of the most unwise decisions a fool could possibly make."_

 _The Spirit Fox shifted his weight in a move otherworldly, as he came closer to his underling._

" _However, Gods have me! I am inclined to offer you a reprieve." He sighed, and tilted his head very slightly to one side, with an almost imperceptible twitch of a silver fox ear._

" _Perhaps over the decades you've managed to grow on me a bit."_

 _In a snap, Yokos features darkened, and the very sky seemed to darken right along with them. The voice with which the King of Theives spoke next was that of sharpened steel._

" _You will never deign to show yourself to me again."_

 _Yomis eyes remained downcast, but Yokos fingers gently caught his chin and brought his gaze upward._

" _I won't even have to try not to show myself to you."_

 _Yokos smirk was molten, and in less than the blink of an eye the razor claws of Yokos thumbs sliced into Yomis eye sockets, eliciting breathless screams for just a few moments before the demon passed out cold._

Kurama woke from his dream without stirring. He felt as though he had just been there. He recalled so vividly the feeling beneath his claws as Yomis retinas were shredded. He had loved it. Asserting his dominance before the ranks of his bands of thieves was an indulgence he enjoyed a little too much.

Yomi had disobeyed direct orders. He was assigned to stand watch at the edge of camp, while the wild demon fox went into the forest to perform a personal ceremony, alone under the celestial moonlight. This was a powerful spiritual ritual Yoko performed every new moon, spending hours in his favorite grove feeding his energy into the plants and receiving their own personal energy in return. It was an elaborate and passionate dance that only a few living beings had had the chance to see.

Every plant in the area would come vivaciously to life, and throw themselves at Yoko, their love and devotion more than apparent in the way they caressed him, and moved with him. The devotion of the Spirit Fox was obvious as well, he was a soul born of and fueled by nature. During this time (and all times) each plant was as much a part of him as each finger on his hand.

Yomi had heard rumors of this secret ritual, and temptation overcame him. He crept into the forest that night, in hopes of catching a peek of the proceedings. Yoko Kurama was the most captivating creature he had ever laid eyes on, on a bad day. Yomi was young, and foolish.

The plants foretold of Yomis approach long before he neared the grove. Yoko feigned ignorance, allowing Yomi the honor of watching the end of his performance. He had already decided that it would be one of the last things Yomi would ever see.

 _'Karasu described the feeling of power play to perfection.'_ Thought the present-day Kurama.

Naturally, as a tribe leader was not the only way he asserted his power. Yoko was a masterful lover of many partners. It was always a give and take. He would just as easily play the submissive as he would the dominant. Why would he not? It would simply be short-changing yourself to adopt one manner of being and no other. That is why gender played little role in his selection of lovers. It is boring to deprive yourself of an entire genre of opportunities.

Kurama felt around the area for any sign of Karasus presence. After several minutes he opened his eyes, and took in his surroundings.

He was back in his cave. Kurama sighed, too tired of wondering how things were happening these days to even form it into a thought. He still felt stronger though, so finally something was looking up!

It was very early in the morning when Kurama started weighing his options. Should he run for it? Should he try to fight? Running seemed pointless. He would be just as vulnerable anywhere else. At least here the plants knew him and he needed less energy to coax them to his bidding. Maybe his best approach was to perform one of his bonding rituals to try to bring nature to his side. He would never have a chance to even make it to help.

Kurama stepped out of his cave and into the light. He still could hardly believe that Karasu had chosen to heal him. Was it actually in caring for the fox? Was it misdirection? What part of his game could that be? Whatever the case he had to be happy for it.

Suddenly, Kurama spun in surprise!

Hiei had come.

"Hiei!" The fox sputtered. "To what do I owe the pleasure of your company?"

Kurama was confused as much as he was excited at the sight of the smaller demon.

"I sensed you were unwell, Kurama. Your last parting was much hastier than usual." Hiei replied, strictly.

"I followed you with my Jagan Eye." His features softened, and he took a step forward.

"I saw you in the woods."

Kurama furrowed his brow.

"In... the woods?"

He didn't know which of the horrifying scenes Hiei must be referring to.

"You seemed to have a fit of hysteria."

Kurama shook his head only once, but didn't know how to respond.

"I saw you attack yourself. You choked yourself, scratched your skin, threw yourself on the ground. You seemed to purposely crack your head against a tree..." His words were gentle, his concern evident.

Kurama felt like vomiting. That couldn't be the truth of it. It just couldn't.

Why, why was this happening to him?

"You saw no one else, Hiei?" He asked desperately, lost.

"No Kurama. Just you. I could feel no one else either." The Forbidden Child looked sad for his friend.

"Tell me Hiei, do you feel any other energy here now? Particularly, do you feel any other energy in my wounds?" Kurama came closer, holding out his arm, weakly, though he knew it would make no difference. Hiei could detect energy from miles away.

Hiei looked pained. "Just ours, fox."

Kurama hung his head.

"I don't know what to think anymore, Hiei. I seem to be having difficulty discerning conscious, and dream state. Perhaps Karasu put some kind of spell on me in his final moments. I can't say. It's driving me mad..." Kurama looked into Hieis eyes without trying to hide his fear.

"We will not be held by spells from the afterlife Kurama." Hiei stated, no room for question.

"Come, it looks like you haven't eaten in days. Lets catch some lunch."

The two demons went down to a nearby river, and had no trouble catching a half dozen fish. As they roasted their game on skewers made of branches over a small fire, they made plans for immediate departure. There wasn't much to discuss. Both parties thought the best plan was for Kurama to come stay at Master Gankais temple until they could work out whatever was infecting Kuramas mind.

Hiei did not ask for his friend to describe what had been happening to him. Kurama was grateful. He wished he could reach out, for comforts sake, but his pride just wasn't in it. It was really a rather embarrassing tale to tell, how could he even word it? That he was engaged in some kind of masochistic, masturbatory self torture? Gods, no!

After lunch the pair took their leave.

"Do you think that Karasu has perhaps found a way to hide himself from the sight of the Jagan Eye?" Kurama asked, uncomfortably. He almost wished that could be true, for the sake of his sanity.

"People can't just disappear from the Jagan Eye." Hiei stated confidently.

"What if they can hide from the beginning? Maybe that's why you couldn't see him in the woods with me!"

There came no answer from the fire demon. Kurama turned to look at his friend.

He was no longer there!

"Hiei?" Kurama asked, puzzled. He felt around for his energy, but there was nothing.

"Hiei, you know this isn't the time for one of your disappearances..." Kurama stated with a dull edge. He stopped walking.

"Please come out Hiei." Several minutes passed.

"Hiei, please!" Kurama fell back against a tree and slid to the ground. He looked back at the path they had been walking together.

There was only one set of footprints.

Kurama cried out in disbelief.

He pulled his knees to his chest and hid his face in his arms. He was wracked with a hard sob. Tears flowed freely, but the one sob was the only noise Kurama made.

He felt the presence. It felt real. Long, strong arms wrapped protectively around him. His weight was shifted to lean into the embrace of the other. His hair was brushed gently away from his face, but he didn't react.

Karasu brushed the backs of his fingers across Kuramas wet cheekbones, then pressed them against his lips, inhaling deeply. He said nothing, he simply watched. Kurama did not move. After a few moments, Karasu pulled Kuramas body closer still, leaning his head against his chest and cradling it with his hand. Kurama allowed the gesture, and eventually gave up his weight. What else was he going to do? What was the point?

Had Hiei ever even come? Was Karasu really there? At this point Kurama wouldn't have been much more surprised if he found out that _he_ wasn't even there.

Kurama felt himself being lifted and then carried. In about 10 minutes time, they were back at his den. Kurama had thought Hiei and himself had walked for at least 4 hours, at a brisk pace! That was it. He was losing it. Karasu laid him down on a large bed of moss, and laid down beside him. The bomber gazed into Kuramas face again as he pulled a woven vine blanket over his body. His face showed an expression of something like concern. There seemed to be an appreciation there. Like someone looking at a sad painting and basking in the gloom that had inspired someone else, that had forced itself to creep into your own heart. Like hearing a sad song that made you wallow in sorrow, indulging in the feeling, without experiencing the wrong.

Kurama suddenly felt that Karasu had a much deeper loneliness than he had ever imagined.

They lay in silence, Karasus arms wrapped snugly around Kuramas body. Kurama chose to take comfort in the act. It would have been foolish to do otherwise. Who knows? Maybe Kurama was just holding himself, anyway.

A/N- Oh, lordy, has the child gone bonkers?

What is a poor fella to do? Maybe this requires drastic measures.

We shall see, shan't we?


	7. Chapter 7

A/N- Ann, I'm not sure if you read chapter 6 before I added the edit to include the response to your review, as I had posted it before I had read the review! Anyway, Check back for the authors note at the beginning of 6 if you missed it!

Again, thanks for reviewing! It makes me so happy!

.Chapter 7.

When Kurama awoke he was alone in his cave. No surprise there. He got up and stretched, noticing his body was feeling fairly refreshed. Taught, like a stretched rubber band, but he felt almost no weakness or aches anymore. His mind felt clear. For a moment he started to recall what happened the previous evening, but quickly stopped himself.

' _There are no answers for me right now.'_ He thought, deciding to put it aside for now. Dwelling would only send him to panic and self-pity, when what he needed most was to keep his mind clear of these confusions and try to plan his next step. Whether or not Hiei had actually visited, it stood to reason that he should go to Master Genkais Temple. If there was anywhere that held hope for it him, it would be there.

Kurama made his way into the cavern of the mineral spring. He washed himself quickly, afraid of another unwanted aquatic incident. He dressed and left without stalling. It would only take him a day to reach one of the areas in the Demon World where the barrier to the Human World was weakest. Once there, Kurama could create a portal and be at the temple shortly after that. Genkais land was a highly spiritual place, and he should be able to open the portal into the Dark Forest rather easily.

Kurama progressed quickly through the forest, and encountered little activity. After several hours he came upon a group of trees, around which he heard voices. The fox stopped to listen for a bit. The words were hard to make out, but it was a group of about 5 low-level demons on the prowl for game. Kurama gave them a wide berth, to avoid confrontation.

His plan failed, as the demons decided to set their course in his direction. He felt their presence catch up quickly. It gave him no cause for concern, and he stopped to wait for them.

"Oooh, lookie here! It's a human boy!"

"He's pretty as a flower! I bet he'll taste just as sweet!"

"And bruise just as easily!"

The demons were hasty in their excitement, nearly jumping up and down at their catch. The first one leapt at Kurama with a laugh that sounded more like a cough. Kurama allowed himself the slightest smile as he produced his Rose Whip in a fluid motion. The demon was shredded before the other demons even saw Kurama move.

"That's what he gets for being greedy." One of the remaining demons said to another.

The other four surrounded their prey, and made to attack. Kurama easily flipped into the air, slicing one demon with his whip, and landing a perfect kick into the face of another. He twisted his body in mid-air, rebounding from the kick, putting him in the perfect position to smash his elbow into the throat of another. The whip lashed out again, completely destroying the abdomen of another opponent. He crouched low and caught one demon in the chin with such a powerful upper-cut he felt the jaw shatter. All four demons were on the ground around him moaning, trying to raise themselves.

"I wouldn't even call that sport." Kurama stated calmly.

"I don't have time for this nonsense."

Roots shot up from the ground beneath each demon, piercing them all the way through at various places in their bodies.

Kurama felt exhilarated. It was a long time since he had such an easy battle. It made him feel powerful again, and goodness knows he needed that. He stood looking at his handiwork, satisfied.

And then there were hands on his stomach, wrapped around him from behind.

How did he keep doing that?!

Kurama launched himself forward, away from Karasu.

"Someone let the fox out to play?" Karasu asked sweetly.

"Kurama, why didn't you tell me? I want to play too." His voice was mocking.

"Leave me be Karasu! I don't believe in your illusion any longer!" He was trying to convince himself, as much as his dark haired enemy.

"Illusion? I'm hurt." Karasu pouted, moving closer.

"You can't feel me, Kurama?"

The energy under Kuramas skin started moving around. It was the same energy that Karasu had used to heal his wounds. He felt it moving from his wounds around to the rest of his body, slipping through his tissue and making his hair stand on end.

He felt the hot, electric fingers moving on his skin again.

"Watching you work was inspiring, fox. Aren't you inspired?" Karasu was almost upon him.

Kuramas heart rate was rising, and and it felt like his insides were pulsing. His blood was running hot, so hot! The electric energy ran over his skin, and he was sure it would leave scratches. It wrapped itself around his manhood slowly like a snake, causing Kurama to moan, unwillingly. His eyes lost focus. Karasu was above him, watching intently. His seducer slid strong arms around him and grabbed his ass hard, crashing his pelvis against his own.

The intensity of the energy flared upward violently, shooting up his length into his chest, around his neck. He could feel it in his mouth. His tongue felt overtaken.

His knees almost gave, and Karasu kept him up by smashing the fox against himself again. He pushed him roughly against a tree, and used his whole torso to pin him there, as he grabbed the foxes wrists. He slowly licked along Kuramas jawline, and stared dangerously into the foxes glazed eyes.

"You desire it Kurama, you can't deny it." He he said venomously.

The words had their intended effect. Fury filled Kuramas eyes immediately and he pushed against Karasus body, the failed retaliation only causing more maddening friction between them.

"You don't need to prove anything to anyone, Kurama" Karasu laughed.

"You know that you're mine."

Kuramas rage grew, and he lashed out again.

The hot electric energy flared in his groin, so sudden, so strong that he thought he was going to cum. His eyes widened and he gasped sharply. Karasu stole that opportunity to cover Kuramas mouth with his own, sucking in Kuramas breath as he let out that gasp in a low moan. It felt like Karasu was sucking the very soul from his chest. Kurama was about to cum.

All of the energy disappeared, again! Karasu disappeared. Kurama fell clumsily to his knees at the base of the tree. Oh, how he ached! Robbed in the last second! It was torture! His man-parts felt like they were going to explode. He was so hard it felt like his skin was going to split! He felt like he could burst into flames! He cried out in frustration.

"You do it to yourself, greedy little fox." Karasu whispered, right in front of him again.

Kurama snapped his eyes up wildly. He would kill him! He hated him! He hated that the heat in him made Karasu look even more handsome. He hated that his body felt an attraction to Karasu now, more than ever. His muscle memory knew something exciting was bound to happen when the mad bomber appeared. Just like being blind-folded by a lover, his body was more sensitive because of the excitement and intensity of the unknown, but promised pleasures.

A bomb exploded at Kuramas torso, causing him to fly backward, and smash against the tree. It was much less powerful than the usual bombs Karasu used, creating a painful energy that would likely bruise, but not cause too much damage. It did take his lust away, though. He body now refocused on the danger.

Karasu was teasing him.

Kurama wanted to throw a childish fit. Karasu was playing with him, and he was doing it so goddamn well! Kurama looked at karasus calm, pale face, and saw that he was absolutely delighted.

 _'He's playing with me like a cat with a mouse!'_

Karasu laughed out loud.

"You're so angry!" He loved seeing Kuramas emotions molded by, and displayed before him.

"I know you wish that I had finished you off, so that you could wallow in your self-pity about it, but ultimately still blame me without having to submit. Now, you have to admit to yourself that you wanted me to keep going." He was so pleased with himself.

"And that you want to know what I'll do if you can admit it to _me_ , too."

Kurama was totally exhausted. He felt like the energy had all drained out of his belly button. It was the same feeling as before, like his intestines were replaced by a black hole.

His legs still weak, and muscles shaky, Kurama stood up into a defensive position. He knew it was just for show as much as Karasu did. Razor sharp vines came flying at Karasu from all directions. The bomber laughed and dodged back and forth, avoiding them easily.

An explosion rocked the ground beneath their feet, destroying the majority of the vines, creating a giant cloud of earth and smoke. When the air cleared, Karasu was gone.

Kurama went on with his journey at doubled pace, and reached the area where he could create the barrier later that night. After reaching the Dark Forest he booked it to Genkais temple as fast as he could go. He couldn't escape the feeling that he was being followed.

Genkai was waiting for him at the front steps.

"Kurama, you look like shit." She said curtly.

"Yes, hello Master Gankai." He said weakly.

"Come in, come in, lets get you sorted out." She carried an air of disinterest, but Genkai knew something serious was going on. She had a great deal of respect for her friend, and had never seen him rattled like this. After setting him up with food and fresh clothes she sent him off to bed. You always get a more organized story after the effected has a chance to settle down.

Kurama lay in bed, his body sore. His insides still ached with need. Though he carried himself with an almost prudish grace (when he's not fighting), he was indeed a very sexual creature. Yoko had been almost insatiable. He was going out of his mind.

As he drifted off to sleep, he dreamed Karasu was there with him. In his dream, neither of them held anything back.

A/N-

Oh my! Karasu is such a bully! Is he getting a fox shaped soft spot?

Kurama needs to figure out what he wants to do.

What the Hell is he going to tell his friends?!


	8. Chapter 8

.Chapter 8.

Kurama awoke later than usual, feeling much more comfortable than he had in a long time. He was relieved to be back in the Human World. The change of scenery caused the events of the previous few weeks to feel far behind him.

Then he remembered that he had to come up with something to tell his friends.

Kurama could almost hear Karasu laughing in his head. He shook it off, irritated at the invasion, and went out to the main room where Genkai was pouring coffee. She was not alone.

Yusuke grinned a sloppy greeting.

"Hey, Kurama! I felt your portal open last night and I thought I was going to have to kill somebody!"

"Thank you for not killing me Yusuke, I'm grateful." Kurama smiled warmly and sat down with master and apprentice.

"Care to tell us what the Hell is going on?" Yusukes demeanor turned serious, concern for his friend the forefront of his expression.

"Well... it's hard to say, really." Kurama sat cross-legged on the floor beside the low table, sipping his coffee. He was trying not to blush.

"After the dark tournament I started having nightmares of Karasu." He started carefully.

"I'd probably have nightmares too, that guy was really fucking scary! And the way he looked at you? Gave me the creeps." Yusuke spat.

"Yes, well, The nightmares have only been getting worse." Kurama looked up pointedly.

"I'm afraid that I may be under some kind of spell that is causing me delusions. I thought Karasu had returned from the dead and was pursuing me. That's why I've returned. Honestly, I'm _still_ afraid he _is_ back, and is trying to make me believe I'm insane." Kurama gently furrowed his delicate brows.

"I thought Hiei had come to me at my hideout, but that turned out to be an illusion as well. He told me I had been attacking myself." Kuramas mask of calm broke for a moment, but he righted it. It did not go unnoticed.

Hiei materialized from seemingly nowhere. No one was surprised.

"You're right that at least that part was a fantasy Kurama. This is the first I'm hearing about it." Hiei looked annoyed.

"I don't appreciate that snake using my image."

"Wait, so you think he's alive, Hiei?" Yusuke asked.

"Don't underestimate Kurama. His mind is too strong to be overtaken from beyond the grave. I think that Karasu took the opportunity to mess with his head while he had isolated himself, because it was the only way he would have been able to find a weakness in Kuramas reserve." Hiei looked at Yusuke as if this should be obvious.

Kurama was flooded with admiration for the Fire Demon. He was so grateful that Hiei didn't think he was going bonkers. He still wasn't convinced though. His memories were all a jumble.

"Oh, shit. So this guy is back for revenge, eh? Oh, man. That's going to be a hell of a fight. Well, at least there are no tournament rules to stop us from pulverizing him together!" Yusuke smashed his fist into his hand, like his ever cocky self.

"Don't worry about it Kurama. We'll send that motherfucker right back to Hell!"

Kurama was skeptical.

"Yusuke, we're going to have to be much more cautious with this one." He tried to instill seriousness in the boy.

"Karasu, whether he's here physically or not, has gotten stronger. He's really taken his bomb and energy manipulation techniques to the next level since our match." Kurama flushed a little and hoped no one noticed.

They did.

"How do you mean?" Yusuke asked, ill at ease.

"He's... gained precision. He's using it in different ways. He even put his energy into my body with astounding control." Kurama said, trying not to think about it too vividly. His heart-rate spiked. Yusuke looked horrified.

"It was much the same as when Kuwabara put his energy into you to save you, when you had used the last of your life energy. Karasu put his energy into _me_ to heal _my_ wounds faster." Now everyone looked skeptical.

"He was trying to heal me faster so I would be more fun to play with... He's become obsessed with me." Kuramas skin felt more sensitive than usual, and he shivered at a draft. He felt in in his core. Was it really cold? It seemed warmer now...

He didn't know how much to tell them. His human self was embarrassed, especially knowing Yusuke would be embarrassed _for_ him. His inner Yoko wouldn't mind telling them everything. What was there to be ashamed of? Karasu was extraordinarily powerful.

Everyone has fantasies. Everyone has sexuality. Everyone has moments of weakness. It's not like Kurama wasn't fighting the Demon who had almost killed him. They had no right to judge him anyway. Even if Kurama had chosen to become Karasus lover, that was his choice. The only reason he was telling them about this at all was because he actually needed their help not to.

' _I need help in order to not take someone as a lover. What does that say?'_ The thought made him feel hopeless.

 _'That he must be really, really good'_ The second thought didn't even feel like his own.

He felt fear pinch his shoulders and tried to brush it off.

"So what it comes down to is that either he is alive and pursuing me, dead and has a spell on me, or I'm going insane." Kurama said firmly, asserting that he wished to go into no further details.

"So, to defeat him last time you had to drink that weird potion to turn into the fox guy, right?" Yusuke asked.

"Dimwit might be on to something here." Genkai piped up.

"The Fruit of the Previous life may be the answer." She was holding her chin with her index and forefinger, in thought.

"Yes, it is probably your weak human brain filling you with faulty emotions that caused a break in your defense." Hiei joined.

" _Everyone must always remind me how weak my human body is."_ Kurama thought indignantly, sitting up straighter.

"So, what? We get the stuff to turn Kurama back into the fox? Is that dangerous?" Yusuke cast a nervous glance at Kurama. The legends of the famous Yoko Kurama were terrifying.

"Don't be an idiot." Genkai snapped. "It is the same Kurama. He will just lack the unstable, emotional human quality in the purity of his demon form. He'll still remember you."

 _'As Yoko I have a chance of defeating him physically. I may also have the mental wherewithal to prevent him from destabilizing me. Will I have the_ will _to resist him, though?'_

"I may know where to obtain the fruit, but it won't be easy." Kuramas emerald green eyes narrowed, trying to remember.

"It's ok, Kurama. I'm no gardener, but I'll come and help anyway!" Yusuke shot a thumbs up.

"Yes, we can't have you go kidnapping yourself, can we?" Hiei said flatly, amusement in his eyes.

"I'll call Botan and ask her if she can find Karasus soul. If he even had one, that is." Yusuke said, pulling out the little compact communication device.

' _Of course he has one!'_ Kuramas thought surprised himself. Was he being defensive?

"Weird." Yusuke said after a few moments, confused.

"She said there's no record of him either way." Yusuke looked at Kurama, unnerved.

"It's like he disappeared at the tournament. His energy just dropped off the map. It's like he died, but his soul never moved into the Spirit World, and there's no record of what happened to his body."

"Then he must be alive!" Kurama was almost frantic. A real enemy seemed much less frightening then a phantom one.

"Then he's gotten stronger, _and_ he's learned the art of illusion." Hiei didn't like it.

"We have _got_ to get the fruit, then." Kurama whispered.

"Right, we'll leave first thing in the morning."

The group spent the majority of the rest of the day separately visiting the various spiritual sites that littered Genkais land, aligning their chi, and refocusing their intent.

Kurama, in particular, had good reason for that.

That night was thick and warm, and the music of insects was unusually loud, as if they were trying to talk over the very thoughts inside peoples minds. Moonlight shone in the window of Kuramas room in ribbons, the sight like the translucent white smoke from Genkais spiritual incense.

Kurama lay on his back atop the blankets, one hand above his exposed belly button, one hand sliding off his slender hip. He was wearing just the white cotton pants Genkai had given to him. His head was laying gently to the side, his silky crimson locks falling over his bewitchingly elegant face.

Just as he was drifting into a deeper sleep, Kurama woke to a whisper in his ear.

"I don't know what you think these people can do for you, pet."

Karasu was leaning over the bed, slowly crawling on top of him. Kurama did not move. He didn't want to attract attention from the others in the house. They weren't ready. Karasu had one knee in between Kuramas, and was propped up on his elbows, dark violet eyes gazing with admiration down into the foxs face. Still wearing his mask, his velvety onyx hair fell sideways in drapes to one of Kuramas shoulders.

"Please stop this." Kurama said sternly.

"Are you begging me? What a nice surprise!" Karasu pushed his weight down against the body below him.

Kurama couldn't help the feeling building in him. His adrenaline was pumping like a fire hose, fingers twitching, craving action. He could hear his heart pounding.

Karasu dragged his claws up Kuramas slender, milk white abdomen, beads of blood leaving thin red designs. The dark haired male slid down the tone body of the other, and pressed his ice cold metal mask against the sensitive skin at Kuramas pant line, causing the fox to gasp and twitch his hips away.

Karasu removed his mask in a fluid motion, and lapped at the blood on his captives belly.

"Your blood tastes like rose wine, Kurama." His voice was deep and sultry.

Kurama was imagining the scene from an outside prospective. His own alluring, angelic figure at the mercy of the fierce, captivating demon. It was so sensual, and picturesque. He didn't even need Karasus energy to feel the heat building within him. Karasu noticed, and smiled to himself. He slowly slid his body back up the smaller demons, pressing his thigh strongly into Kurama groin as he moved.

Suddenly, Kuramas wrists were encircled in hard electric energy, and thrown down onto the pillow. Karasus hand came to the back of the foxs head, gripping his red mane painfully. His other hand latched on to Kuramas neck like a vice.

Not only could Kurama not breathe, but his voice box was crushed, and he couldn't make a sound. Karasus sinister violet eyes watched with satisfied fascination.

Eyes wide, Kuramas lips were parted in a gasp that would never be, and Karasu leaned in to nip at his lower lip. He raised his body into a kneeling position, pulling Kuramas body up with him, the captives back arching, arms and shoulders pulled back behind him by the weight of his invisible restraints. Karasu crashed his pelvis against Kuramas, bringing attention urgently to both of their erections. Kurama would have moaned.

The desperation was building and his vision was swimming. His eyes watered and his chest ached. Panic was flooding his senses. He had been trying with all his energy to break his bonds. Finally, they snapped! Kurama had focused his own energy directly behind the concentration of Karasus, and was able to break through it!

He caught Karasu by surprise and flew forward, crashing into him and throwing him sideways from the bed. A vine from a plant that was in the corner of the room shot forward to Kuramas bidding, and wrapped itself around Karasus neck, throwing him back even farther. Karasu laughed, landing swiftly and disintegrated the vine at the base with a small, nearly silent bomb.

Kurama produced his rose whip with a feral growl. He had to admit it, he had let himself feed into Karasus advances that time, up until the moment when he thought he was going to lose consciousness. He had let his vanity weaken him. Would he let it be the death of him?

"Kurama?!" He heard Yusukes voice and heavy footsteps speeding down the hall.

Karasu chuckled again, as he held his hand up in the air in front of him. He made a stroking motion, as if he were petting Kuramas face, thumb brushing his lip, and Kurama felt it clearly. It was a perfect energy pantomime. He kissed the air in Kuramas direction, casually, and leapt out the window, instantly disappearing into the night.

When Yusuke arrived Kurama was still holding his whip.

"WHAT THE HELL KURAMA?!" Yusuke shouted, running to the window that the fox was staring at.

"Are you ok?! What happened?!" Upon seeing nothing unusual outside, he ran over to his friend.

Kurama returned his whip to a rose, and sat down heavily on the bed.

"He was just here." He looked up at Yusuke with tired eyes.

"Karasu... He was just here." Kuramas skin was flushed.

"Are you hurt?" Yusuke asked, noticing the scratches, but also noticing they were only on the very surface. Kuramas neck was red, and appeared to have fingermarks.

"I didn't feel his energy at all. I only came when I heard a thump. Do you think this was another one of his illusions?" Yusuke asked, unsure.

"He didn't really leave any evidence..." Kurama noted, frustrated, looking around for any sign that someone else was there.

"I don't know, it's just so hard to tell, every other illusion was _so real_. I don't even know which ones _were_ illusions. I just... I don't know if I could believe that that wasn't real."

That's when they both noticed that Kurama was still 'pitching a tent'.

"Ok, uh, well, I think we can figure it out tomorrow..." Yusuke said awkwardly, leaving the room before Kurama could answer.

"Goodnight!" The spirit detective called, already halfway down the hall.

Kurama cocked his head to one side, caught off guard by the sudden departure.

'W _hat a child."_ He thought to himself.

He threw himself face down into the bed and squeezed a pillow down on top of his head. He groaned in insurmountable frustration. Karasu hard learned a much deeper form of torture. Kurama was afraid it would consume him, body and soul.

He wanted to explode, like one of Karasus little mad bombs.

A/N-

Poor Kurama! Getting blue-balled left and right!

Somethings gotta give, eventually right? Or does it? What if Karasus revenge was blue balls for the rest of his life?!

Brutal!


	9. Chapter 9

.Chapter 9.

The Fruit of the Previous life was one of the most elusive plants in the Demon Realm.

Most demons didn't even know it existed, and those who did would unlikely be able to identify it, let alone find it. Kurama had the advantage of being a centuries old spirit of the forest. He had devoted his life and energy to the plants that sustain it, and in turn the forest did somewhat the same for him.

Their spirit energies ran through each other at all times, as if they were part of the same living being. The plants around him breathed into him and became a part of his consciousness. The plants could not send words or visual images into his mind necessarily, like a telepath, but they could send their _feelings,_ their _emotions._ Over hundreds of years Yoko Kurama had learned to comprehend, and do much the same, and there was a constant unspoken connection between him and the nature around him, rivaled by none.

In the Human World the connection was much weaker. The plant life there, though their spirits were as pure and open as anywhere else, had learned over time to fear the destructiveness of the human species.

Thousands of years ago people still loved and respected nature. They gave to, spoke to, and prayed in the wilderness. People _believed_ in the connection. They were _part_ of the connection.

But they were not like Yoko.

They were not _born_ _of_ the forest. They did not have the deep spiritual purity and understanding. Without obvious proof of the connection, people became distracted. They started ripping and razing, building and poisoning. The less they cared about the connection, the less they felt it.

The less they felt it, the less they cared.

Humans came to prefer various exotic potted plants, scientifically manipulating their DNA and injecting colors into their roots. Breeding and cross breeding to create more interesting flowers, the spirits of the plants became confused, losing touch with their 'roots'. The literal roots (now contained in decorative pottery) could not drink from the earth, and instead were sustained by chemical ridden soil by-products. They were shells of what they were in simpler times, domesticated and asleep.

In the Demon World, Kurama felt alive! His mind and body filled with vibrant colors and song! He felt cradled in a soft blanket of natural affection. It was as much through the help of the wise and ancient forest as it was through the rumors of other master herbalists, that Kurama had an idea of where the Fruit of the Previous life might be located.

It was not a very pleasant area to be headed.

It was said that there may still be an oasis in the Dark Valley of the Sakto Territory of the Demon World. This oasis was allegedly the home to the ruins of the once brilliant castle of the kind and powerful Demon, Lord Sakto.

The valley did not always have 'dark' in it's name. In those days it was filled with life. The demons that resided there were loving and fierce. The culture was colorful and dignified.

As fate would have it, this territory was located in the area of the Demon Realm that had the weakest barrier between the Demon World, and the Underworld.

In the early days, the much praised Lord Sakto built a breathtaking castle beside the most heavily trafficked portal creation site, installing an elaborate, majestic courtyard to wrap around it. The demon tribes of Sakto helped to regulate the re-entry of these souls, watching for portals, and trying to send the souls back to the underworld before the portal had a chance to close.

When a soul could not be sent back before the portal closed, a magnificent ritual would be performed by the most revered group of shamans known to all the worlds, to send them back peacefully. If circumstances prevailed against all odds, the Shamans would help to incorporate the escaped souls somehow into the living world again.

It didn't happen often, but the spirits that happened to make it back through the barrier left a sort of spiritual plasma, right beneath the portal. This ethereal residue was made from the very essence of each particular soul. It was of the invisible web that held all of the feelings, memories and character from the previous life, to the detached entity.

Over time, an unknown species of plant started to sprout up in the courtyard. The plants were like little shrub bushes, and bore tiny red fruit. Finally, one of the young Shamans decided to taste the fruit. He was amazed to find that a small handful brought back memories to him of his 6th life previous! So far, through ritual and meditation, he had only been able to gain knowledge of his previous 5.

This was incredible! The Monastery was abuzz over the possibilities this presented!

One dark evening the youngest Shaman, Saku, was alone in the courtyard. As fate would have it he alone would witness the opening of a small portal from the Realm of the Dead.

The portal shone with a panicked, innocent type of energy, and he squinted against the sensory overload. To his shock and unending distress, moments later through this portal came a woman he had once (and now, still) dearly cared for. If he had been born to a life that had allowed him the choice to marry, it would have been to this perfect, and delicate woman. They had shared many sacred moments together throughout their entire young lives, and he had an unspoken connection with her like he knew with no one else. He loved her with everything he had.

He had almost left the service to join his life to hers, but she would not accept it. She begged him to pursue this path, and herself became a healer to the fallen.

She had passed some 2 years ago, a result of a fatal disease that swept briefly through the territory, claiming the lives of 34 others.

Little did he know, she had a little devil of a past that would haunt them both into the future.

The night she passed through the portal, her soul cried out to him for sanctuary. He did not know what else to do! He couldn't send her back, he couldn't bear it! He gave her the Fruit. In an incredible burst of smoke and light, the fruit re materialized her body, and with it, her previous life.

So it was that the First Lieutenant of the Underworld, upon her admittance, had desperately wanted her for his own. He was consumed with his desire to have her. He went absolutely mad, and could think of nothing else.

Enraged, he used all his power, and the power of his subordinates to send an army crashing through the portal, destroying the castle, and within hours drowning all life from the entire Sakto valley.

The ruler of the Underworld was initially annoyed with his underling, but put his full support behind him. He was bored, and enjoyed the drama that immediately ensued. He also saw straight away the possibility of claiming the Demon Realm as his own territory, adding another level to his already vast Kingdom. He had designs to invade the other worlds anyway, he just hadn't felt it was quite the time to commence yet.

Over the following year a terrible war raged between the Demon, Spirit and Underworld.

Eventually, King Yama of the Spirit World was able to overthrow the soldiers from the land of the dead and send them back to the Underworld. King Yama strengthened the barrier, and ever since, significantly fewer souls had been able to achieve the journey, if any at all.

Few people had learned of the Fruit, but those who had, had assumed them to be destroyed in the melee. The Dark Valley was a lifeless graveyard still.

Kurama explained to his friends the history of The Fruit of the Previous Life, and the trio continued in a contemplative silence. They all understood the implications. This was most likely the worst place in the Demon World for the vulnerable fox to be traveling into, whether Karasu was alive or dead.

There was simply no other choice.

A/N-

A short chapter, but I'm lacking right now.

Kurama is pretty determined to throw off his invasive admirer,

but to what end? Is there really any point?

Let him try.

Whose will is stronger? Any suggestions? I'm writing this as I go, readers.

Dun dun DUN!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N-Thanks again for your reviews, guys! It definitely serves as a motivator to get the stuff out of my head and into type! I've been kind of down in the dumps lately, and I'm sure you all know that's an inspiration killer. I love the way I feel when I'm writing though, and I always feel better after completing another chapter, so I really should keep up! It's just starting doing it, you know?

.Chapter 10.

The dense, multi-colored forest was beginning to thin, and there was continuously less wildlife as they progressed.

Kurama was giving Yusuke a brief history of what he could remember of the several Demon tribes inhabiting the region they were passing through, before reaching the Dark Valley. They had been traveling for two days now, and had only encountered 3 small bands of ruffians.

The first was a group of four lower C class demons. Two of them were huge! They were each about the size of a city bus standing vertically. The other two were were smaller, roughly the size of a short school bus. They looked like they were loosely related to rhinos, grey and lumpy, with horns. They had muscular arms with thick humanoid hands, but their feet were more like hooves. They seemed to have no control over their tempers, their watery red eyes looked like they had never been anything but angry.

Yusuke insisted on taking them alone. He was always excited for a battle of brute force. It was more fun for him if he didn't have to think much about strategy. He wasn't as quick thinking as his demon companions, and would prefer to just whale it out like he had through his school days. Kurama and Hiei sat back in the trees and let Yusuke have his fun.

The human held off using his spirit gun until last minute, to make it more of a challenge. By the time he finished he had cleared the forest of a square mile of standing trees.

"Wimps." Yusuke proclaimed, smiling through a fat lip.

The next group they ran into were upper C class Demons. They were six young members of a small monkey clan. Dark in color, with scraggly fur, they had large obtrusive fangs, and small oval ears that all looked like they had been gnawed on too many times. They were terribly fast, the way they moved and flipped around each other was intentionally confusing to the observer.

Hiei told his companions to back off as he removed the band around his forehead. The clever little jerks had no chance. Between Hiei's shocking speed and the sight from his Jagan Eye the monkey demons may as well have been moving in slow motion! Hiei could see the planned formation the demons were going to make before they made it, and delivered them each a rib-crunching blow as they were landing in position. The demons were thunderstruck, and ran away screeching.

"Even bigger wimps." Hiei mumbled, disappointed.

The third group that came for the trio was a group of five bat demons. Kurama's heart felt heavy, as he gazed upon the creatures that shared some very obvious features with his beloved former partner, Kuronue. They were a young bunch, around 40 years old each. Eventually they would be B class, but for now they were upper D. Kurama considered them children.

"We are not here to cause mischief, we are just passing through." Kurama said to them amiably.

"That's fine with us," The ringleader responded. "So just give us anything good you got. I like his sword." The cocky young demon smirked, tipping his head towards Hiei.

Hiei barked out a laugh, as if that was the dumbest thing he had ever heard.

The young bat was infuriated at Hiei's dismissal. He charged toward the fire demon, but Kurama stepped directly in his path. Knowing that the bat would take to flight, Kurama jumped up into the air with him, delivering a harsh side kick to the neck with a crunch. Kurama landed swiftly as the bat floundered and hit the ground.

Kurama lifted his hands, spreading his fingers like a musical conductor. Vines shot out from the trees in all directions, grabbing each young bat demon by the wings. Within seconds all of their wings were restrained as in a cocoon of vines. The vines came around the front of their bodies as well, fully capturing their arms. The bats hissed and struggled, biting at the ropes, but it was of no use.

Bat Demons were especially vulnerable with their wings restrained. It would instill an instinctual panic in the individual that was spectacularly disorienting. Yoko had loved to play this trick on an unsuspecting Kuronue. It always made him giggle. Eventually Kuronue was able to put mind over matter, and Yoko's teasing turned out to help him enormously in a future heist, almost gone wrong.

"I don't wish to do you any harm." Kurama said gently, walking away. "You may thank the memory of Kuronue."

The demons stopped struggling, totally caught off guard. Kuronue was a King to them. Kuronue and Yoko Kurama were legendary idols, they brought pride to the Bat Demon clans. Who _was_ this strange, red-haired human?

"Kurama, aren't they going to die if we just leave them there?" Yusuke asked, concerned.

"Of course not Yusuke. The vines will let them go in just a few hours. If a threat comes to them, the vines will release them earlier."

"Wow, and here I thought all your plants did was eat people and slice them to bits!" Yusuke said half-jokingly. Kuramas plants thoroughly amazed (and terrified) him every time he saw them.

Kurama looked amused.

"There are more types of plants than you can possibly imagine, but they all listen to my heart."

"Sounds like the start of some weird cheesy romance movie." Yusuke nudged Kurama. Hiei groaned.

The three did not stall, and continued to the Dark Valley.

The Demons that inhabited the Dark Valley now, were violent and systematic. They held a deep reverence for the Underworld, probably because it was those armies that had cleared the land for them to take. They were rag-tag mixes of desert demon creatures. Hyena type demons, lion, spider, lizard, scorpion blood. They bred and cross bred over so many years, that many of them came to look strange, (even for demons) with scales and fur on the same body, and varying numbers of legs. The ones that wore clothing wore tattered leathers stained the same light brown as the cracking earth.

The more powerful the demon was, the more humanoid they appeared. That's not to say the more unusual looking ones were not powerful, they just tended to be less intelligent. The desperate desert life made them _all_ ruthless, and greedy.

The Demons of Dark Valley were fierce about their pecking order. Especially the males in claiming whatever mate they chose. There were nearly constant challenges to the leader, and as such there was a fairly high turnover for rulers. When Kurama-as-Yoko was killed and departed for the Human Realm, the ruler had been in power for about 10 years. He was the most powerful demon lord they had had to date. Kurama knew almost nothing about him.

Kurama had not visited the Sakto Region since some 800 years before the Wars of the Worlds, long before the Fruit of the Previous Life had made it's appearance. It hurt his heart and soul to see the once lush and fruitful landscape turned to such a dusty graveyard. They were now entering the Dark Valley, and could see that its name suited it well. It was a dry and cracked desert, the sky above seemingly lost in a shield of darkness.

"What makes it so dark here?" Yusuke asked, staring up at the dreary grey-red sky.

"It's not clouds, not smog, it's not even close to nighttime yet..." Yusuke just didn't understand.

"It almost feels as though it is a stain of sorrow, like a scar left over from the wounds inflicted on this land by the Underworld. There is only darkness in the Land of the Dead." Kurama returned, quietly.

The feeling of despair was deepened in Kurama, seeing and feeling the presence of almost no plant life. There were some weeds and shrubberies (perfect for making tumbleweeds) spaced miles apart, but their branches were dry and brittle, and bore no leaves. Kurama could feel their thirst. It made his lips and tongue feel dry, his skin feel slightly sunburnt. He acknowledged what a huge vulnerability this was for him. It was like taking away 90% of his weapons.

A giant cloud of dust was starting to rise in the distance. It was gaining speed and size at an unreasonable rate.

"We must have come close to the Demons of the Deserts main camp." Hiei observed, tense.

As the monstrous cloud came closer it seemed there must be more than 300 demons in the group. They weren't weak either. Individually they may have proved a slight challenge, but as a group the odds were exhausting even just to think about.

The trio from the Human World waited for them where they were. There was no point in going anywhere.

"What are you doing in our territory?!" Spat the large demon who looked like he was made of orange-brown rocks.

"Everyone knows no outsiders are allowed in our desert! There are not enough resources for you to walk around taking whatever you want, from the mouths of those who live here off almost nothing!"

"Hey, calm down Rocky. We're just passing through. We're not trying to take anything from anyone."

Yusuke said in his usual nonchalant way, with the wave of a hand.

"We don't make exceptions. I don't care what you were planning to do. You don't make your own plans anymore." The giant demon turned his head slightly to address his underlings, never removing his eyes from the three outsiders.

"We'll take that human as a sacrifice to the rain gods, he's got strong spirit energy, he should bring a good storm or two. Put the little demon in the fighting rings," He smiled mirthfully, turning his gaze to Kurama, "and I want the pretty one."

With a rumble of dust, roaring, shouts, and stomping, the innumerable group surrounded the three.

"Stay together!" Shouted Kurama, back to back with the others.

"BASTARDS!" Yusuke screamed, "I'M NOT GOING TO BE SACRIFICED TO ANYONE!"

The hostile banter was quickly turned into a flurry of kicks, punches, blasts and slicing. Yusukes spirit gun was clearing little paths through the hoard, but they would just immediately be filled with even more demons. Hiei and Kurama were much faster than the others, and were amassing a small mountain of bodies. It was actually beginning to be a bit difficult to work around. Everything was happening too fast for untrained eyes to follow the movements.

After several minutes a path cleared straight to Yusuke as the Desert Demons stepped aside for their commander. About 100 yards in the distance, the Orange Rock Monster took a defensive stance. He pointed to Yusuke, then to himself, and gave the 'come here' gesture. Yusuke had never backed down from a one-on-one challenge, and growled, charging down the line.

"Yusuke! Don't!" Kurama turned and shouted after his friend.

It was too late, the path had been swallowed by the Desert Demons. Yusuke could no longer be seen.

"Hiei! Quickly, we must go after him! I'm sure it's a trick!" Kurama shouted, blocking hits from four demons before him. He turned to look in Hiei's direction, right as an enormous demon fell onto the mountain of bodies they had already made, creating a solid wall between Hiei and himself. Kurama lept swiftly up the mountain to get a view from the top.

He could see a wave that looked like one of Hieis dark flame attacks, going through the crowd in the direction Yusuke had gone.

Demons were jumping up the mound of bodies after him, clawing their way forward as indelicately as if these were not their fallen comrades. Kurama produced his Rose Whip, slicing them down in numbers. From his vantage point he could now see Yusuke.

 _'It_ was _a trap, that Demon never intended a one-on-one fight!'_ Yusuke was surrounded. His spirit gun blasts were getting weaker, as he had loosed so many.

' _I've got to get to him.'_ Kurama thought desperately.

In the moment he was distracted by looking for his friends, the mountain rose up in a great burst of flesh. Kurama was thrown, and tumbled down, landing carefully on one knee. He had lost his rose whip under the dozens of bodies that avalanched with him! 

The giant demon had not died! It came at him ferociously.

Kurama felt a large claw dig into his shoulder. With a yell he stumbled forward and backlashed with a solid upper-cut. He was totally surrounded. He was moving with all his speed and skill, but there was always another challenger. A blow to his ribcage left him winded for a moment, and he took a heavy hit to the back of the head. Disoriented momentarily, he felt another set of claws dig into his same shoulder and pull him backward. Kurama did a curled backflip, landing a knee hard into the face of the demon behind him, unfortunately causing the claws to rip at his flesh. He found a broken spear of the ground nearby, and was able to drive the hoard back a bit.

That's when everything around him starting bursting into flame. The area was filled with screams and panic. Blood splashed the ground as bombs sent parts of demons flying into pieces. Kurama mis-stepped for a second in his alarm.

All of the sudden Karasu stood protectively before him. The tall, dark haired demon looked back at Kurama with a sly little smile, and winked. He was fully enjoying his position.

Karasu took care of most of the demons within range in minutes, and the rest started to run away in fear.

"They've captured your friends." Karasu told the fox, in a voice that sounded like he was commenting on the weather.

"Of course they did." Kurama sighed dejectedly.

"That demon must have been able to tell that Yusuke couldn't resist a challenge, and would lose himself to recklessness. Hiei wouldn't be able to use his more powerful attacks with Yusuke lost, and moving so quickly through the crowd. I had no idea they had such numbers, just for their range team." Kurama replied, brows furrowed in thought. "I've got to get to them."

"Oh? And how do you plan to do that, my delicate little foxling?"

Kurama ignored the pet name. The last of the demons were running away, and in the distance a group of higher ranking demons were approaching cautiously.

"Well, with your help it looks like we have won the fight, in so, we have the right to challenge the leader. I will challenge the leader in exchange for my friends." It was the simplest approach, and Kurama did not have much time for theorizing.

"Actually, pet, _I_ won the battle. They don't choose winners in pairs here. By protecting you, in the eyes of this clan, I _also_ won _you_." Karasu _looked_ like he had won a prize, he was so pleased with himself. Kurama was horrified to realize that that indeed, was how it would appear.

The mid-ranking demons came to them in appearance of surrender.

"You have proven your superiority. Do you plan to come back with us to the stronghold?" The leader asked Karasu, gruffly. Karasu had climbed the pecking order, and these demons fiercely respected tradition.

"I do." Karasu replied coldly.

"And him?" He asked Karasu, not looking at Kurama. They were all well aware that Kurama would have destroyed them if he weren't so outnumbered, but that didn't matter. It was not by the odds that decisions were made, just by the results. Kurama had not won, because Karasu had. Those who did not win would have to climb the pecking order separately, starting out as either a slave laborer for the clan, or as a personal slave, claimed by a higher ranking demon. That was the system.

Karasu's face was cold and uncaring, but Kurama could hear the smile in his voice when he spoke.

"He is my mate."

A/N-

Kurama, the powers that be are obviously working against you!

Poor guy, does that mean he now needs to work with his enemy to save his friends?

Oh my!

I wonder if they'll make good teammates ^_^


End file.
